couples_of_olympusfandomcom-20200214-history
Max's Bat
"Stand back, or I'll bash you your skull with this bat, and while I'm at it, I'll knock every one of your teeth out of your sorry mouth!" - Young Max How Max Got the Bat When Max was younger, he was bullied a lot for his solitude and mysterious secretivity. Back then, he had unruly, messy brown hair, that people teased him about. They told him that his family was so poor, that they couldn't even affored a comb. Most of the boys at Max's school were wealthy, or at least, well-off. They had the money for nicer clothes, whereas Max and his mother were tight on money. He always had clothes from the thrift store, shoes that were too small, and only got new things on special occasions. These kids told Max that he didn't deserve a father, and that he was so ugly, his dad left him because he couldn't stand his son's face. This lead to several days being alone in the boy's bathroom, sitting on the toilet crying sad, lonely tears. One autumn day, when Max was nine, a mysterious package showed up at Max's front door. His mother gave it to Max, for it was adressed to him. Strangely enough, it had no return adress. He ripped open the letter that was attatched to it, and read the short message that was written in a scrawled ink. My dearest Max, I haven't been the person you've ever wanted me to be. That I must apologize for, and I hope you realize I truly mean it. If apology isn't enough for you and your dear mother, please just know that I've been watching over you. In this package contains a sport, but also a weapon. Think about this wisely, my boy. '' Sincerely,'' '' From the forge '' After tearing open the long, skinny brown paper-wrapped gift, Max discovered a shiny, wooden baseball bat. The unknown sender had also sent a ball to complete the set. Using it as a weapon After awhile, the bullying got worse. Max got attacked more frequently, but refused to tell his mother what was going on. Eventually, Max began to bring his baseball bat pretty much everywhere with him - even to school. The first time he actually used it was several months after he was given the bat. It was a nice spring morning, and Maxon was walking home from school. Suddenly, two broad-shouldered, well-muscled guys from the school wrestling team ambushed him. "Clark, are you ready to beat this fleabag to smithereens?" the blonde haired one had asked. "You do the honors on breaking his ribs," Clark replied evilly, his long, curly black hair bouncing. They advanced, and to there suprise, Max shouted defiantly, "Stand back, or I'll bash you your skull with this bat, and while I'm at it, I'll knock every one of your teeth out of your sorry mouth!" The bullies were quite suprised, but they laughed after a few seconds. "How do you think you're going to hurt us, punk?" Casper asked, overflowing with fits of girly giggles. "Casper's right. You couldn't do a thing to us!" Clark replied, nastilly. Quickly, Max assembled a weird machine made of paper, sticks, yarn, and a few woodchips. He picked up a rock, pulled a string and launced a pebble up Clark's nose. It fell out, covered in yellow crud. Max charged, thinking to himself only of his hatred of bullies. He swung the bat, broke Clark's nose (some snot dripping out at the same time). He howled in pain as blood splattered onto the sidewalk. Casper was smart enough to run, but at the time, he totally shut down. ''How could this scimp beat Clark up!? ''he wondered. But before he could answer his thought, all he saw was a bat coming crashing down on his face. Casper quickly blacked out after that, and Clark dragged him home by one arm - the other clutching his pained nose. From that day on, Maxon was less bullied, except for the occasional snide comment about his family. Present Day At Camp Halfblood, Max has kept his bat in Bunker 9 - as a tribute and respect to the man who gave it to him; Hephaestus, his father. On occasions, he'll take it out and play baseball with the original tattered white ball. Max doesn't do this often, now, because the bat is dried and cracked. It is a setimental item to Max, and he plans to keep it his whole life. '' '' Category:Maxon "Max" Johns Category:Weapon Category:Silverwind of MountainClan